


I Taste The Revolution

by cobainandstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobainandstylinson/pseuds/cobainandstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick of Harry's going out + Zayn is there to help him out. Inspired by the song Rebel Girl by Bikini Kill :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste The Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the worst things i've ever written but holy shit i am on a fem rage + i get very motherbear with louis tomlinson.

“You’ve got everything then?”

Louis nods, doing a 360 spin of the living room to see if there’s anything he’s missed, but all that remains is the furniture that he and Harry had bought together and a few of the taller boy’s coats draped over miscellaneous surfaces. 

Zayn gives him a sympathetic nudge and says that he’ll meet him in the car. 

And sure they’ve had their Sid and Nancy moments: getting violent sometimes after cocktail parties when Harry was too flirtatious with the waitress or with Nick and every once and a while one of them would spend a few nights on a respective mate’s sofa but, this is different. He felt obligated to leave a note of explanation, or something, because three years together typically deserves that. In the end, he doesn’t though, and locks the door shut and joins Zayn from where he’s waiting in the complex’s adjoined parking lot. 

Perrie doesn’t ask any questions when Zayn enters their kitchen, a duffel slung over his left shoulder and Louis in tow (he assumed Zayn had told her already). She offers the two Beamish to tide them over until the pizza arrives and when Louis accepts both, Zayn cuddles him close into his side. While Perrie draws a bath, Zayn settles him down in the spare bedroom across the hall from their own and even unpacks his parcels into the empty shelves and drawers. 

“What makes you think I’m staying for long?” 

Zayn sighs and collapses beside him on the mattress, “That’s a loaded question.” 

“So?” 

“Lou, y’know what ‘m gonna say.” 

And then Louis cries for the first time that night and there’s nothing for Zayn to do other than pour the three of them bowls of Cap’n Crunch and bust out Perrie’s precious Bikini Kill vinyls and tell Louis that he’s lovely over and over. Louis shatters his phone against the opposite wall of the bedroom and Perrie cheers and further tarnishes it with a hatchet Zayn didn’t know they owned. 

By half three, Zayn tucks Perrie into their own bed and returns to Louis. and sleeps next to him until the beginning phases of afternoon.  
Harry knows that Louis’ with him even before Perrie answers the door, flush with sleep.  
He slips through the crevice between her petite frame and the door itself and she shouts after him but his legs are so long and she can’t prevent this. 

“Listen, hey- he needs some space-”

“Don’t you dare tell me what he needs, I know him better than anyone and what he needs is me!” Harry snaps, trying to push past to get at Louis, where he’s curled beneath the duvet pretending to be asleep. 

And Zayn loses it. 

“Yeah? Is that what was goin’ through yer head last night when you grinding on some playgirls with Nick? Because what Louis needed then was someone who loves and respects him, and you clearly aren’t that person.” 

“What are you-”

“They tried so hard to make you out to be this womanzing sleazebag, y’know? And in time, s’worked.” 

Harry beats Zayn near unconscious that day and Louis files a restraining order and Harry slits his wrists in the bathtub after two months without him.


End file.
